Sorairo
by Gein
Summary: Haru's love for Yuki almost turns desperate when he's unable to get any response from Yuki. Yuki isn't sure he loves Haru, but that won't stop Haru from trying to get what he wants. Ignore the bad summary and read! ^^v


Greetings, ye merrymen! *medieval music plays* I am Gein! *points to author name* And I have never submitted a FB fic before! Yeah, I have written quite a few, but...I never thought they were submission-worthy. If you like this fic I'll be sure to submit others. Hmmm...*pulls out cue card* Well, Fruits Basket is property of Takaya Natsuki, Hana to Yume, and other mysterious people I have nothing to do with...so don't sue me. I'm so broke...! Anyway! A big huggle to my friend Snake Eyes for RPing with me and giving me ideas. She's like a little muse; so inspirational! =D and a big huggle to the people who wanna read this. XD I couldn't have typed it up without you. Some OOCness on someone's part? Please tell me. ^_^;; i wouldn't be surprised if there was.   
Note: first setting is where Yuki and co. are walking home from school. ^^;; so you don't get confused.  
  
Sorairo  
  
Yuki and Tohru turned around as the sound of shouting and punches were heard. Kyou and Haru fell in a heap out of an alleyway, wrestling while trading insults. "Kyou kun...! Hatsuharu san!!" Tohru cried, dropping her books while running towards the two, a petty effort to stop them. Yuki sighed exasperatedly and follwed.  
  
Kyou landed a blind punch on Haru's shoulder while struggling out of the ox's iron grip.   
  
"HA!! you call that a punch?! are you a little girl, Koneko chan?!?" Haru shouted in the cat's ear, laughing loudly. Kyou let out a screech of rage, landing more blind blows.  
  
Tohru covered her eyes. "Yuki kun....please make them stop!" she cried softly. Yuki roughly grabbed Haru's shoulder, pulling him off Kyou.  
  
"Haru. Stop it." the mouse said firmly, but cried out in surprise as Haru took his ankle, forcing him to fall onto the ground. The ox leaned forward, bringing his face close to Yuki's.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuki chan..." he murmered into the other boy's ear, causing him to pull away as far as he could but only succeeding in making Haru grab him by his shoulders to hold him still. Haru grinned maliciously. "I love only you."  
  
Yuki quickly pulled away, ready to punch Haru if he had to, but instead Kyou did it for him. "Ya sick cow!! Your fight's with me!!" Kyou shouted, and Haru obliged, quickly standing to dodge a blow.  
  
"Yuki kun!!" Tohru cried, looking him over in concern. "I'm fine, Honda san; I'm not hurt or anything." Yuki reassured, but couldn't help blushing with humiliation. And watching Kyou and Haru fighting made it worse. Taking Tohru's hand, Yuki lead her away. "Let's go, ne? It's getting late, and I'm sure Baka Neko and Haru will be all right." he said softly, looking up at the almost fully dark sky.  
  
Tohru looked slightly worried, but followed anyway.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Falling on the bed, Yuki closed his eyes after sparing a look a the clock. 11:55 PM and there was school tomorrow. 'Great...' Yuki sighed mentally. The rain fell softly outside; the sound calming enough to make him consider going to sleep. Just as he lifted up the covers to get under them, the door opened. Haru stood there, his blank look on his face.  
  
"Um...hi..." Yuki said softly, standing. He blinked as the ox took one of his hands, staring at him hard. The mouse frowned slightly. "Haru...is something wrong?"  
  
To Yuki's surprise, Haru laughed softly, almost bitterly. His laughter faded and he bowed his head, shoulders sagging. "Well, I just want you to know....what I said today, about you being the one I love most-"  
  
"It's okay. Really," Yuki cut him off, smiling reassuringly. Haru sighed, shaking his head. "No. It's not...I...shit, Yuki!" Haru's voice grew to a shout and he gripped the mouse's shoudlers hard.   
  
"No matter how many times I tell you, you just can't see that I love you, can you?!" he exclaimed, a hint of frustration in his voice.  
  
"Haru, don't say things like..." Yuki's words died on his lips as the honesty and seriousness in the other boy's eyes shone through everything else. Yuki slipped away from Haru, not knowing what to say. He kept his eyes down on the floor. "Don't say it. If you did it would change everything..." he said softly. The mouse suddenly gasped, tensing as Haru sidled behind him, taking the delicate wrists and holding them firmly against his own body to prevent Yuki from leaving.   
  
The ox pressed his face against Yuki's hair, eyes drifting shut as he inhaled Yuki's intoxicating scent.  
  
After a few long moments, Haru spoke barely above a whisper. "Yuki...everything about you is so....perfect. I know you probably don't feel anything for me, but I really want you to nkow how I feel." His hands let go of the wrists and they fell to Yuki's waist, pulling him back more gently.  
  
"Ever since that day...when we first met, I've had no doubts that I wanted you. When I hear you laugh, every problem, ever worry, just fades. And I'm so happy...When you smile at me, I feel my heart skip a beat and my head spin and I think, 'Only Yuki can make me feel this way.' And I know...that's what being in true love feels like."  
  
The ox's voice faded into a whisper as his lips brushed against Yuki's ear. "And when I wake up in the morning, I reach over to the space beside me...hoping that somehow...you feel the same as I do."  
  
Yuki quickly brushed away the tears that had pooled in his eyes and pulled out of Haru's hold. "I can't say...I feel the same..." he said softly, hesitantly. For a long pause Haru lowered his head, seemingly unable to say anything. The mouse suddenly cried out as the other boy grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and shoved him against the wall. Looking into Haru's eyes in bewilderment, Yuki immediately noticed the change in personality; the dangerous gleam in his eyes.  
  
Pressing fully against the smaller frame, Haru smiled in sadistic pleasure as Yuki whimpered, squirming in discomfort of the pressure against his body. "Yes, you do. Don't deny it..." he murmered, arms sliding down to Yuki's hips. Haru lowered his head and let his lips press against the other boy's neck, pausing to bite the fair skin. Yuki was unable to suppress a moan, and tilted his up up, giving the ox more access.  
  
Haru smirked as he realized he had Yuki in his grasp. Knowing it wouldn't last long, he moved lower on the graceful neck. licking and biting slightly to keep the boy dazed, while he undid his tie and the buttons on his uniform. He bit Yuki hard as he slid off the shirt.  
  
Yuki whimpered, gripping the front of Haru's shirt for a slight bit of support. "Ha...Haru...stop..." he managed through heavy breaths, but was ignored. Haru traced lightly over the soft skin as he met Yuki's eyes again. The fear and suppressed desire was clear in the stormy purple depths.   
  
"So beautiful..." the ox murmered, and leaned forward to close the space between their mouths. Yuki's breath caught in his throat and he quickly turned his head, causing Haru's lips to meet the side of his face. Haru immediately threw the other boy onto the floor recklessly, and Yuki cried out slightly in pain. He got on his hands and knees, covering the mouse and entwining his fingers with Yuki's to keep him from fighting back. The other hand pressed against his victim's neck, choking him slightly and rendering him helpless.  
  
"Still running away, Yuki? You love me...your body says you do." Haru seethed, putting his legs between the mouse's to spread them apart.   
  
Yuki's breaths came out short and strained as he desperately clawed at the other's hand, hardly able to breathe.  
  
"You don't seem to realize that I'm all you have; in the end you'll see I was the only one for you." he sneered, pressing harder against the mouse's neck.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened and he gasped shortly, pulling desperately at the rough hand. "Ha....ru....." he whispered, tears pooling once more in his eyes. The ox stared hard, taking in the image of Yuki lying vulnerable underneath him, and then smiled as he let go of the neck.  
  
Haru's smile turned into a malicious grin as Yuki panted harshly, gazing at him through haf-lidded eyes. "You're so beautiful. Everything I've ever wanted. I won't deny how much I want you....all of you."  
  
Yuki shook his head slightly when he had caught his breath a little. "Haru...this isn't right....we're both boys...we're cousins..."  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, the ox slowly leaned forward until their faces were only separated by a few inches. "You don't understand, do you? You're mine. I need you." Lust spilled into his eyes as his hips, then whole body came into contact with the object of his desire's.  
"Haru, please..." Yuki whimpered, unable to move under the sheer weight. "Don't..." Yuki trailed off, knowing no convincing or pleading would save him. With his one free hand he clutched the fabric of Haru's shirt weakly, begging slightly without words.  
  
Haru ignored the futile attempts to escape and his hand slowly carressed Yuki's face and wiped the tears away. A shadow of his old self appeared in a smile. "Mine..." he murmered, and leaned further down until their lips barely touched. His eyes grew hazier and he found himself leaning in again. "I. Love. You. Yuki." he whispered, and locked their lips together.  
Yuki's eyes dilated as he felt the ox's lips pressed hard against his, and was about to struggle when suddenly a surge of pleasure swept through him like a wave. Paralyzed by the pleasure, he offered no resistance when Haru's tongue slipped into his mouth. Slowly, as if by a spell, the mouse's eyes drifted shut as the new sensations overwhlemed him. Hesitantly, Yuki's idle hand slid to the base of Haru's head, stroking the wiry hair, causing Haru to moan and press deeper into the kiss.  
  
Yuki suddenly tensed as Haru's hand went down to Yuki's side, running over soft skin. Their lips parted and the ox's eyes gleamed with the still unsatiated want as he watched Yuki panting softly, clutching him almost desperately. before the mousehad time to regain his breath, the other boy kissed him urgently again.   
  
The spell seemed to break then; Yuki's eyes fluttered open, suddenly aware of what was happening. He whimpered slightly, placing his hands on Haru's much stronger shoulders to shakily push him away. As their mouths parted Yuki managed breathlessly, "Haru, stop....please stop..."   
  
Haru paused a moment, glaring at him. "Why. Because you're still denying that you love me?" he muttered, and one of his hands idly traced the still-supple curves of Yuki's figure, and making him shudder in response.   
  
Still, the boy placed his hand over Haru's effectively stopping him. "Please stop-ah!" he gasped suddenly as the ox's hand slipped away and pressed solidly against the space between his legs.  
  
It's pathetic how much you keep trying to fight against yor desire, nezumi chan." he drawled, smirking as he pressed his hips slightly against the other boy's, teasing. "I'll show you how much you need me. How much I need you..." he murmered, slowly unzipping Yuki's pants.  
  
"Haru..." Yuki whispered, gripping the ox's shoulders with trembling hands. Haru smiled slightly, a hand trespassing under the boxers slowly and deliberately. As it began to reach the lowest it could go, Yuki gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. His hand, in a desperate attempt to make Haru stop, quickly reached up and hit the closest thing he could come in contact with.  
  
Haru immediately froze as Yuki's hand slapped him across his mouth. surprise quickly registered into anger and Haru sat Yuki up, glaring poisonously as he spoke slowly. "what the hell is wrong with you, Yuki?" What is it that you want?!" his voice rose to a shout as he shook the mouse hard.  
  
Yuki whimpered again, trying to pull away. "Please..." he begged, but Haru ignored him purposely, standing him up to see his face.  
  
"Am I not good enough for you?! Do you want someone better?! What do you want, Yuki?!?!" Haru shouted, digging his nails into Yuki's bony shoulders. The mouse looked at the other boy helplessly before bowing his head. "No...it's not...that..." he said softly, his voice wavering. Haru just shook him violently again.  
  
"Then what the hell is it?!? Is there someone else you want?! Do you want Honda Tohru?! Is that it?!?" he almost shireked, using all of the strength from his rage to shove Yuki against the wall hard enough so that he blacked out momentarily.  
  
A choked sound escaped Yuki and his knees gave away from the exhaustion and pain. Haru caught him easily, something in his eyes softening. He sat the mouse on the bed, taking one of Yuki's hands and giving him meaningful look. "Who do you want, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki kept his head down, trying to fight the tears from coming to his eyes. "Haru...I don't...know...." he said hoarsely. and swallowed hard. The other's face turned desperate and he lifted Yuki's chin. "Just tell me...do you want me? If you want someone else, just tell me and I'll stop bothering you. What do you want?" Haru smilled slightly, White Haru again.  
  
"I want what you want." he murmered, smiling lovingly at Yuki. Yuki felt tears finally spill onto his face and closed his eyes, unable to suppress a sob. Blushing hard, the mouse covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the crying.  
  
He slowly slumped against Haru, burying his face in the crook of his neck. The ox immediately pulled the other boy into his lap and held him tightly, softly stroking his back. "Sorry...." he murmered.  
  
Yuki, suddenly embarrassed at his sudden outburst, tried to make his voice sound strong. "No...no. I....I'm sorry." his voice sounded strong, but he had to keep the sobs welling up in his throat from escaping.  
  
Laughing softly, with a hint of sadness. "What, for this? I don't mind. I love you, after all." he whispered. Yuki leaned his head against Haru's shoulder, shivering as the words seemed to physically sear through him, reaching into his soul and pulling out an answer that Yuki couldn't bring himself to believe. "No...you don't..." He reluctantly pulled away, trying to say something else, but the feelings of guilt and unwillingness to believe settled heavily on his shoulders, preventing him from doing anything.  
  
Haru leaned forward, kissing Yuki on the cheek. He looked at Yuki, and covered up his sadness with an unreadable expression. "I do. You're what /I/ want." he said softly, and managed a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." he said, and quietly closed the door.  
  
Yuki stared at the door, not knowing what to do. Shakily, he zipped up his pants, ignoring the slight tremors that ran down his spine and he hastily pulled on his shirt. No longer caring about the slight, heaving sobs that broke free, Yuki crawled into his bed to huddle under the covers in a half-hearted attempt to make himself warmer. And maybe somehow take away the emptiness he felt.  
  
'I don't want him to love me.....he doesnt really love me...' Yuki told himself mentally, but wasn't satsified with his hopeless convincing. He squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them a few hours later, the clock read 2:46 AM.  
  
Yuki found himself close to tears again as nervous nausea overcame him. The mouse slid out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom, turning the light on and leaning against the counter, wondering if he came in for any apparent reason. He looked around, trying to take his mind off the scene that had been constantly replaying itself in his mind for the last couple of hours.  
  
/"I do. You're what I want."/ The confession echoed in his mind, and Yuki felt sobs rack his body but, again, didn't bother to hold them back. This time, he would forgive himself for being so weak. The mouse slid to the floor,, curling up in a ball as if trying to keep out the hopeless, and confusion.  
  
Nothing good could come out of love; Yuki had learned that the hard way. the sweet, serene, almost numbing sensation Yuki had once felt for Haru as a boy had been taken away by the cold, unfeelingness that was Akito. the mouse knew he never wanted to feel that pain and loss again, even if he was....  
  
'No. I'm not in love with Haru.' Yuki quickly objected his conscience, and wiped away the still falling tears. But still...Yuki knew he should apologize to Haru. 'For everything.' Yuki knew. Slowly he rose, and after a moment, stopped the last of his crying and opened his door.  
  
Passing by a few doors in the hallway, the boy stopped before the guest room. Haru's room. Yuki fought down the anxiety and, as quietly as he could, opened the door.  
  
To Yuki's relief, the light was out, and he could hear Haru's light, steady breathing. The mouse hesitantly went to the unoccupied side of the bed. He gently lied down and lifted up the covers to slide beneath them and shivered slightly as he came in contact with the ox's body heat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haru." Yuki whispered and turned to the side to face Haru's back, getting as close as he could without waking him. A few moments later, the boy pressed his head slightly against Haru's shoulder and laid an arm around his waist, making himself more comfortable.  
  
Yuki finally closed his eyes, feeling slightly better. 'Maybe it'll be okay tomorrow...' he reassured himself, and fell asleep with Haru.  
TSUZUKU  
Well? =D Tell me what you think about it, ye merrymen. ^_^ I kinda got the feeling that the whole thing sounded a little rushed and inspiration-dehydrated.XD but that's just me. So...*looks at cue card* Review now!! See the scroll bar at the bottom of the page? Yeah, that one. Select the first option and fill it out!! =D i will be infinitely happy!! BTW, thank you all for reading, ye merrymen! ^^ P.S.: Next chapter will be out sometime...like, in about a week. ^^v 


End file.
